


The Day We Met

by delusionaldreamer



Category: 2 Broke Girls, Game of Thrones (TV), Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionaldreamer/pseuds/delusionaldreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story based on a vivid dream that I had a month ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Met

I was never the one who stood out in a crowd. You could say that I was a wallflower all my life but then again, I’ve had my fifteen minutes of fame numerous times. 

Growing up in a society where chubby girls are frowned upon was hard. Everyone around me wore tops that clung to their body and shorts that showed their rear while I tried my best to cover all the skin that I should have felt proud to show off if I was a few sizes smaller. I’ve always thought that self-esteem was something that God decided shouldn’t be given to a person like me. Or it might just be that I wanted to blame someone for my lack of confidence. 

And if it wasn’t bad enough, social interactions wasn’t one of my strenghts. 

Making friends in elementary school was fine, you basically walked towards someone and asked if you could be their buddy and, tada! There, a new friend. High school was alright too, though sometimes it was a bit tricky. College was truly the worst. Your circle of friends from elementary school that stuck around until high school were now all spread across different schools. In my case, there was not a single soul I knew at my new school. I had made a few friends, none of whom I felt a strong connection to and to this day, a year after I’ve graduated high school, I still have random bouts of nostalgia creeping through my veins. 

I miss childhood. I miss my teenage years. I miss my friends. 

At the beginning of my first semester in college, I was close to being depressive. Well, for a week. I had cried, feeling helpless because of loneliness. I talked to people in class, a bright smile plastered on my face, laughing at jokes and overall, being friendly. But it didn’t make me feel good. I pretended I was okay at home but really, all I wanted to do was hide under my covers, sleep and wake up next morning realizing that I was still a seventeen year old girl excited about graduation and prom night. 

But, no. 

Life is a bitch and you have to face reality with your head held up high while convincing yourself that it gets better. 

And it did. It wasn’t exactly the best better but it was a good start. Enough to make me feel like I could get through a semester. Or two.

Okay. I’ve been rambling on and on but it is all with the purpose of giving you a little backstory. Now, I’m getting to the good stuff.

Now that I have a few friends, my anxiety level has dropped down a little. The 92% of anxiety left is due to the fact that I feel like life is slipping through my fingers. There are tons of things I haven’t experienced yet and I’m already eighteen! Many of those things are things that sixteen year olds, fifteen year olds, hell, even fourteen year olds have experienced. And that’s where Julian comes in.

It was summer. My parents, my older sis and I were on vacation somewhere in the US. My sister and I were sitting on an air conditionning thingy right next to a big window. We were in a carpeted and brightly lit room, or was it a large hallway? Anyways, we weren’t alone, there were a lot of young adults and teens there, sprawled across the room. I think we were waiting for something. My kin and I didn’t utter a word to each other while two pretty blond girls beside us were babbling non-stop. I looked out of the window and saw a little pool which looked like a pond. People in their swimwear were dancing and talking, having the time of their lives. Envy filled me as I scanned around and saw that all the girls had sexy beach bodies. As I stared intently at the scene unfolding in front of my eyes, something, or should I say, someone, caught my eye. 

I was watched. Not watched by a pervert. I mean, who would even look at me? I’m not exactly someone people fall in love at first sight with. Mom used to tell me that I was one of those people who get better looking the more you see them. I was the unnoticeable one in the family, the one who had more meat on their bones. Whenever my older sister was with us, strangers would look at her. Not just look look. But stare really hard. Why? Because, despite the fact that she didn’t have a model’s height, she was lean, fair-skinned and attractive. Oh, and she always wore booty shorts and tops with a deep cleavage, which of course would attract men’s attention. I felt like a worthless ugly duckling next to her. So when peeping tom came to us, it shocked me.

The person who had caught my eye, and, dare I brag about, whose eye I’d caught, was sitting on the grass, legs crossed, one hand on the ground, holding himself up. From where I sat, a few feet up, I could see that he had dark curly hair that fell softly around his eyes. He was tanned but not I-live-on-the-beach tan; just tan enough to ressemble a pale-ish greek god. Was he good looking? Hell yeah.

I was truly mesmorized by his piercing gaze and his teasing grin. Was he actually looking at me and not at my sister or the two blondies? The heat must’ve gotten to my head! We made eye contact for awhile until he decided to get up and leave. Where are you going, I wanted to ask him. But let’s just say that I would’ve sounded like a creepy stalker if I shouted that from a story above.

As I tore away from the window reluctantly, an almost equally attractive blond-haired guy walked towards us, showcasing his pearly whites. He introduced himself.

“Hey ladies. I’m Ryan.”

Well, hello there, good looking. 

Ryan asked for our names and said a bunch of things, none of which I remember. All I could think about, as he opened his mouth, was how arrogant and obnoxious he sounded. He kinda reminded me of Joffrey Baratheon, minus the killing, the beheading and the irish accent. After what seemed like an eternity, Ryan closed his mouth, flashed us a smile, whispered in my ear “Remember me” and then, he left. I was stunned.

“I thought he’d never shut his trap!” I told my sister, who laughed in response.  
Why were guys suddenly paying attention to me? It’s not like I transformed into a majestic swan overnight. Last time I checked, I was an undesirable duckling who still needed to shed a few pounds.

As I pondered on the sudden charm I exuded (I’m joking...), the Adonis made his way to where we were sitting and kneeled in front of us, four ladies. The only thing on my mind was that was the closest I’ll ever get to a proposal. So sad and pathetic.

He looked at me and I was blinded by his perfection. He put his hands out, ready to give a handshake to the Barbies, when suddenly, he turned towards my sister and I, and reached for our hands instead, his eyes never leaving mine.

“Take that, bitches!” I yelled in my head, triumphant. I’m sure that those girls weren’t bitches but the glares they gave me while the appealing stranger was holding my hand were frightening, borderline murderous. The corners of their mouth were turned upwards but the smile didn’t quite reach their eyes.

“Hi, my name’s Julian. What’s your name?” He said, his voice just as alluring as the rest of him. For the first time in forever, I was attracted to someone my age and not a middle aged british celebrity. Yeah, Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch, I’m talking about you guys!

I told him my name, to which he replied was absolutely lovely and unique.

“Just like you.”

Oh my god. Let me rewind that. 

“Just like you.”

What in the seven hells...? Was I being flirted with? Is that even how you’re suppose to say it? To be flirted with? You see how much experience I have in that area by simply reading me, am I right? 

“Um, thanks...? Your name’s cool too. It’s like an english version of Julien. With an A instead of an E.” I said, trying to keep the conversation going for more than 10 seconds. “Unless your name is Julien with an E.That’s totally cool too, son.” 

Yeah. I know what you’re thinking. I should’ve stopped talking after saying “thanks”. Why did I say “son”? It’s a bad habit I have when I’m home; I talk like an african-american thug...If you want to stop reading, I completely understand, I wouldn’t blame you because I’d do the same. 

I’m joking. Don’t stop.

I don’t remember if Julian looked at me incredulously before laughing or he just stared at me, utterly shocked as he realized what a mistake it was to strike a conversation with a socially awkward girl.

Nevertheless, I made quite an impression. Which is good because after summer’s over, Julian will remember me as “that weirdo who thinks she’s a gangster” and I’ll remember him as the hot guy who made me forget I wasn’t actually a badass.

“Well, thanks!” He smiled politely, making my knees go weak. “Hey, listen. We’re having a campfire party kinda thing here and it’d be great if you could make it. Of course, you can bring your friends.” He gestured to my sister and the jealous pale girls.

“I don’t play well with others and big crowds are not my thing.” I attempted to sound detached to make it seem like I wasn’t such an antisocial person.

“Oh okay...I get it.” Disappointment was written all over his face. “Well, if you wanna stop by, you’re welcome anytime. Just tell anyone that you’re looking for me and I’ll be by your side in the blink of an eye.” 

Could he be anymore charming? God. Some people are just blessed with good looks and the ability to sweep you off your feet!

“Sure, I’ll try and do that.” 

“Great, I guess I’ll see you there...son.” He said as he winked at me.

I was speechless. Some incredibly handsome guy just made a move on me. Not my sister, ME! I had to wait for him to disappear out of my sight before lightly slapping myself. During our exchange, my heart was beating uncontrollably fast, so fast that I thought I might get a heart attack. But I think I did pretty well! I didn’t turn beet red, I didn’t stumble on my words and most importantly, I didn’t sound like a mentally challenged person, right? As I put a strand of hair behind my ear, I felt something warm and wet trickle down my temple. 

Sweat. 

My hands were sweaty and clammy. My hands were sweaty and clammy when I shooked hands with Julian. Dear god save me. I hope he didn’t notice. Unfortunately, I’m pretty sure he did, who doesn’t notice someone else’s bodily fluids on their hands? All I can do is hope that he lost sensation in his palms when he was a child. 

That’s just wonderful. I’ll be known as the sweaty-gangster-wannabe in his eyes now.

As I got lost in the cringe-worthy memories from a few minutes ago, my sister snickered and nudged me in the ribs . 

“Damn, girl, you got game! I’m pretty sure he’s into you!”

I could see that she was slightly taken aback when she realized she wasn’t the one being courted. She was used to being the center of attention, the spotlight has always been on her, even when we attended family gatherings during the holidays. She would walk in the room, her face covered with makeup, wearing one of those bodycon dresses and my aunts and uncles would gape at her. I could hear them tell my mom how pretty and thin she was while I stood next to her, feeling self-conscious about my body. My grandma would say: “Now that you’ve lost some weight, you look good! There’s still a little bit more to go though, darling!”. What a charming family, huh? Sibling rivalry is good once in awhile but trying to prove your self-worth all the time can become annoying. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was always in her shadows and that she occasionally treated me like her servant, we got along pretty well.

Thinking about Julian made me feel all kinds of nervous. I just couldn’t believe that someone was attracted to me. I wasn’t being delusional, it was actually happening. 

“We should go the party later! It’ll be fun and we all need a little eye candy to distract us!” One of the blondes, whose name, I believe, is Cassidy, chirped, interrupting the fairytale story I was building in my mind.

“Yeah, she’s right. I know you’re dying to see Julian.” My sister nodded, eagerly, even though I’m pretty sure the party was an excuse for her to get to know a few hunky guys.

The other blonde frowned and whispered something in Cassidy’s ear. “What about Ryan? We need to get on his good side, Cas.”

Why did they have to get on Ryan’s good side? Was he some kind of prince or something? Were they indebted to him? I need to know.

“Deanna, we can still have fun while seducing Ryan.” 

Huh. Cas and Dean. What a coincidence. Would their couple name be Dassidy? Destiel definitely sounds better.

And then it hit me like a train moving at 100mph. We needed to get on Ryan’s good side because he was the director’s son. 

Oh, yeah. Did I mention that we were auditionning for a part in a romcom movie? Probably not because I always forget the important things. I often have those memory blanks; I completely forget where I was and why I was there. Kinda like Will Graham, except I’m pretty sure I don’t have an intentionally misdiagnosed brain problem. 

I vaguely remember someone telling me that I had to play nice and pretend to like Ryan. Vain, I know. But you know what? If I want to ensure at least a minor role in the movie, I need to put all the odds on my side, even if that includes faking an interest on a guy. I didn’t lie to my parents, get scolded by them for disgracing the family by putting aside medical studies and finally getting their half-hearted approval for nothing. Summer was an opportunity to try new things. I was undoubtedly gonna make the most out this summer. Starting by getting the main role. And then, if all goes planned, Julian.


End file.
